


Serious

by AoiTsukikage



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, kumarin is really into shigure huh, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiTsukikage/pseuds/AoiTsukikage
Summary: “You never react when I flirt with you, so…”“Because there’s no point whatsoever,” Shigure responds.  “Never mind the fact that you’re not being serious, cultivating more than casual relationships would be entirely a waste of time given that I won’t be staying in the country after my schooling is complete-““Woah, woah, woah!” Rintaro shakes him a little.  “Who says I’m not serious?"





	Serious

It’s late.  

By all rights he should be asleep, given that it’s well after midnight, but between the eight-hour time difference and the fact that he knows jet lag will hit him hard as soon as he wakes up, it seems a much more productive use of his time to see what kind of workload he’s coming back to.  

Besides, Shinya was called in to the hospital earlier, and cooking his return meal - now being kept warm in the oven - has kept him fairly awake until this point.  And judging from the piles of paper on the desk that seemingly have not decreased at all during the time he was away, he’s more needed here than futilely trying to catch a few hours of shut-eye.  

Oh, the end of the year budget statistics are there - since Mikage considers those kinds of things  _ fun _ it’s only to be expected - but there are stacks of student requests and class representative reports and with graduation coming quickly, those kinds of things really need to be taken care of for the third years.  

(There’s also, to his extreme annoyance, a pile of no less than ten complaint forms regarding Yanagi, and how that flirt can get into so much trouble when the school was half-empty is  _ entirely _ beyond him).

He opts to start from the bottom - though if anyone had requested Christmas events they’re kind of out luck by now - but he’s barely touched the first form when he hears a knock on the door.  

“Shigure-chaaaan, welcome back!”

And only one person would be capable of that volume at this time of night, so Shigure sighs and decides he’ll look at things in the morning.  

Maybe it’s time for bed after all. 

“Hello, President, I was just leaving…”

“Yay!” Rintaro, as always, either can’t read the mood or ignores it completely and sweeps Shigure into his arms, lifting his feet off of the floor.  “I’ve missed you soooo much!”

“I fail to see how that’s possible given the fact that you requested to video-chat with me at least once a day,” Shigure remains still until Rintaro puts him down.  “Now, were you too busy playing Santa and calling me to actually get any work done or is this your Christmas present for me?”

“Aww, you can’t expect people to do work over the holidays,” Rintaro’s hands are still on his arms, not letting him pull away.  “Where’s your Christmas spirit?”

“Left in December,” Shigure returns, his eyes straying to the paper-covered desk again.  “I know you’ll be gone in three months but this all has to be taken care of before then, and the longer we put it off, the more work I’ll have to do to get ready for next year.”

And he might imagine it, but it seems like Rintaro’s smile falters a bit at the mention of his graduation and his hands loosen their hold a little.  

“I’d also suggest you release me,” Shigure adds in a low voice.  “My family is always watching and if they feel I’m being threatened they might shoot before asking any questions.”

“So harsh, Shigure-chan,” Rintaro frowns.  “I’m not threatening you, though. Am I?”

“Are you?” Shigure asks evenly, though he can’t help feeling a little cold when Rintaro steps away.  He looks comfortable, Shigure thinks, wearing a soft, worn hooded sweatshirt over pajama pants, and the younger boy wonders if he’d actually dragged himself out of bed just to see him.  

It’s a nice thought, maybe, but hardly one worth remarking on.  

“Just so you’re aware, my family already suspects you’re harassing me from the numerous attempts to contact me during my time away,” he walks back around the desk under the pretense of flipping through some more papers.  “So I’d tread carefully.”

“Ahh, how was I supposed to go without seeing your beautiful face for so long?” Rintaro yawns, stretching his arms over his head.  

Shigure ignores him, the way he ignores every not-so-subtle comment Rintaro makes about his looks, because dwelling on it is useless.  This kind of adolescent attraction may be entirely normal and unthreatening but he has much more important matters to invest his time in.  

“I’m going back to my room,” he announces, trying to sneak by Rintaro and only managing to turn the light off before he’s caught by the arms again and spun around.  “Night vision exists, you know. Don’t think you’re safe.”

“The corner behind the light switch is the only place in the room not visible from any of the windows,” Rintaro replies, his voice the barest whisper, and it’s  _ wrong _ .  

It’s wrong to hear him quiet, to hear him serious, and while Shigure knows he’s telling the truth...he shouldn’t be the one to say things like that.  

“And?  What’s your point?”

“We’re all alone in a dark room; don’t you want to confess to me?” the white of his teeth is blinding even in the meager light as he grins and Shigure barely holds back a groan. 

“Must you?”

“What?” Rintaro sounds genuinely confused.  “You never react when I flirt with you, so…”

“Because there’s no point whatsoever,” Shigure responds.  “Never mind the fact that you’re not being serious, cultivating more than casual relationships would be entirely a waste of time given that I won’t be staying in the country after my schooling is complete-“

“Woah, woah, woah!” Rintaro shakes him a little.  “Who says I’m not serious? I don’t go around saying that to just anyone, y’know!”

And Shigure  _ does _ know, because under it all he’s only human.  He knows Rintaro’s praises for him are honest, and that it would be easy to give himself over to it.  As much as the man’s carefree attitude and random approach to life vex him, Shigure’s managed to match his pace and has come to understand him on a level he once thought was impossible.  

Plus, he takes care of Yuni, so all things considered the family might in fact already accept him and that would make this relatively easy.  

“I do know.  Forgive me. I didn’t mean to make light of your feelings,” Shigure smiles a little, leaning so that his forehead is resting against Rintaro’s shoulder.  

Apparently he’s more tired than he’d thought, but he was certainly right about one thing: Rintaro’s hoodie is  _ incredibly _ soft.  

“Hey,” Rintaro’s voice is quiet again.  “My beautiful, brilliant Shigure-chan...let yourself be happy?”

“It’s not that simple,” Shigure’s protests are half-hearted by this point but he feels the need to voice them regardless.  “I’m already far closer to Shinya than I planned on being, after all, and even if this...you’re graduating in three months,” he stresses.  “It doesn’t pay.”

“Doesn’t it?” Rintaro presses, his hands moving to envelope Shigure in a proper hug, and Shigure can feel the strength in his arms and the firmness of his torso where they’re pressed together.  “Even if it doesn’t last, isn’t it worth taking a chance sometimes?”

It’s late, Shigure reminds himself.  It’s late and he’s just come off a long flight and he’s been dealing with his mafia family for the last couple of weeks and the last thing he needs is some high-school fling with  _ Kuma Rintaro _ of all people.

“President…”

“Aww, really?  Still? Call me Kumarin~,” he’s pouting and it’s almost,  _ almost _ endearing.  

“Kuma-senpai,” Shigure says instead, hearing Rintaro let out an annoyed breath.  

“Boo, you’re no fun,” Rintaro sniffs, rubbing his back, and Shigure will blame it on being affection-starved but he’s melting a little under the soft touches.  “We can just do this, if you want.”

Shigure realizes his hands are still clenched into fists at his sides, like he’s fighting his own body, and he slowly lets himself give in.  He loosely grips the back of Rintaro’s shirt to complete the hug, hearing a soft laugh in his ear. 

“There.  Is that so bad?”

“Mm, is this part of being a hero, too?” he asks flippantly, his eyes closing because Rintaro’s arms are entirely safe.  

“It’s what you need, so I’m helping you, right?” Rintaro’s voice rumbles through him.  “So yeah!”

“It’s still untenable,” Shigure knows it’s a weak protest, knows that Rintaro will see right through it, but he still needs to try.  

“Not necessarily!  Who knows what the future will bring!” Rintaro spins him around again, laughing brightly.  “Besides, I’d be a pretty good bodyguard. You’ll need that, right?”

“Yes, and when word gets out that the head of Italy’s most feared mafia family is sleeping with his bodyguard, then what?” he asks dryly, feeling his feet connect with the floor again.  

“Isn’t that romantic?  A secret relationship?” Rintaro leans closer, close enough that their noses are touching.  “I’ll save you, as many times as you need it. I’d take a bullet for you.”

“Please don’t,” Shigure murmurs, but he knows Rintaro  _ would _ .  “You’re far more useful to me alive.”

“Hmm,” Rintaro moves one hand to the small of his back, the other sliding to cup his jaw as he leans him back and kisses him.  It’s light, exploratory, and Shigure lets himself go limp as he trusts Rintaro to hold him up. 

His hands are fisted in the fabric of Rintaro’s shirt now, holding on much too desperately, and he can feel Rintaro smiling against his lips as the kiss deepens.  

“Wait,” he swallows, pulling back.  “Not here. I don’t trust that there won’t be someone watching still, and…” he steps away, trying to collect himself.  “I made dinner for Shinya, but there’s too much for him to finish by himself. Would you like to come to our room? I promise there won’t be anyone spying there.”

“I knew you couldn’t resist me!” Rintaro bounds out into the hallway, throwing his arms wide and spinning in a circle while laughing loud enough to wake the entire school up.  

“Come along, then...Kumarin-senpai,” he smirks to himself, proud that he could make Rintaro stop literally mid-spin so quickly that he nearly loses his balance.  

“Heh.  We’ll work on it,” Rintaro brushes by him, their hands connecting slightly as they move down the hall, and Shigure’s still not convinced that he’s not making the biggest mistake of his life, but…

But maybe his happiness is important, too.  

And maybe he can use this to his advantage to get Rintaro to actually do some student council work for a change, so in the end, it  _ might  _ be worth it.  

(Truth be told, he really hopes it is).

**Author's Note:**

> I really hadn't planned on shipping this but then Kumarin went and called Shigure beautiful and joked about confessing feelings and mentions him literally every chance he gets and well, it sure happened!
> 
> As always, if you'd like to find me on twitter I'm [here](https://twitter.com/_mikarashis) and please feel free to leave comments or kudos if you desire!


End file.
